Cobalt prophyrins are known to have various endocrine activities including the regulation of food intake for controlling obesity. Publications include those of R. A. Galbraith et al. in Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA, vol. 86, pp. 7653-7657 (1989); in Pharmacology 34:241-249 (1987); in Neuroendocrinology 1989, 49:641-648; in Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, Vol. 145, No. 1, pp. 376-383 (1987); and those of George S. Drummond et al. in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA Vol. 79, pp. 2384-2388, April 1982; and Terry J. Smith in Pharmacology, Vol. 34:9, pp. 9-16 (1986).
Phototherapeutic porphyrin-type dimers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,920. Various porphyrins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,071 to be useful in treating tumors; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,923 to control tryptophan metabolism; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,902 to inhibit heme metabolism; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,049 to treat psoriasis. Methods for suppressing the endocrine system with cobalt protoporphyrin are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,792, PCT Patent No. WO 87/04927 and for weight loss in PCT Patent No. WO 90/09173.